An Unforgettable Summer!
by whynotwrite123
Summary: Brooke,Haley,Peyton,Lucas,Nathan and Jake are hitting the road to California for the summer. Brooke cant wait to see her aunt,uncle and her crazy cousin Seth. Haley is excited to get out of Tree Hill for awhile   and meet new people. This will be fun!
1. Introductions

I don't own ONE TREE HILL or THE O.C.

**Summary- Brooke,Haley,Peyton,Lucas,Nathan and Jake are hitting the road to California for the summer. Brooke cant wait to see her aunt Kirsten uncle Sandy and even her crazy cousin Seth. Haley is excited to get out of Tree Hill for awhile and meet new people. This group of friends is in for some major suprizes. Good and Bad.**

Okay, this first chapter is letting you know the characters and that stuff.

**One Tree Hill Characters...**

**Nathan Scott-** 17, Lucas' half brother, Friends with Haley,Brooke,Peyton and Jake.(single)

**Lucas Scott-** 18 Nathan's half brother, Best friend is Haley, also friends with Peyton and Jake. Brooke's boyfriend.

**Haley James-**17 Best friend is Lucas, friends with Nathan, Brooke, Peyton and Jake. Roommates with Brooke, Single (for now ;) )

**Brooke Davis**- 17, Lucas' girlfriend, best buds with peyton, friends with EVERYONE! also cousins with seth and Jake.  
and roommates with Haley.

**Peyton Sawyer**-18, best buds with Brooke, friends with Lucas,Nathan,Haley and Jake (single)

**Jake Jagielski**-18, Friends with the entire group, cousin of Brooke and Seth. (single)

All are going to be seniors and this is their Summer Vacation

**The O.C Characters...**

**Seth Cohen**-18, Brooke amd Jake's cousin, Best friend/Adopted Brother is Ryan. Friends with Summer and Marissa. (single)

**Ryan Atwood**-18, Best friend/Adopted Brother of Seth, on and off relationship with Marissa, sorta friends with Summer.

**Marissa Cooper**-17, Best friends with Summer and Brooke, on and off relationship with Ryan.

**Summer Roberts**-17, Best friends with Marissa and Brooke, dating Zach,Luke and someother people. :)

All are also going to be seniors and are on Summer Vacation!

"Hales...Haley...HALEY! WAKE UPP!" Brooke screamed as she tried to get her lazy friend out of bed.

"UGHH. OKAY! I'm UP!" Haley said as she slowly rose from her nice warm bed.

"Oh don't act like so grumpy in just a few hours we will be in nice warm sunny CALIFORNIA!" Brooke announced.

"Yes Brooke I KNOW, YOU HAVE BEEN REMINDING ME FOR THE PAST TWO WEEKS!" Haley yelled from the bathroom.

"Well if you are going to be like that then you don't have..."

"Oh stop you know I'm kidding I can't wait!" Haley said as she cut Brooke off.

"HAHA!...Now let's go! We still have to pick the others and I don't want to be late!" Brooke said to Haley as she ushered her out the door.

"Alrighty Let's Go!" Haley said closing and locking the door behind her.

**-Let me know what you think i know it's really short but i was want to see how people react and go from there :)**


	2. On the ROAD

I don't own One Tree Hill or The O.C

* * *

Brooke and Haley drove to Lucas' house were the rest of their friends were waiting. They loaded up the car, everyone got in and they were on their way.

"So, how cool is it that Brooke and Jake have family in Cali so we all get a free VaK!" Lucas said from the driver seat.

"Yeah it's pretty sweet, I can't wait for the beach hunnies" Nathan said with a smirk on his face.

"GOD! Is that all you think about!" Peyton smacked him playfully from behind.

"You know it!" he said back.

"Well I'm just glad to get a break from the small town of Tree Hill, I haven't been on a real vacation since I was like 4" Haley admitted to her friends.

"Thats just sad" Nathan said just to mess with her.

Haley wasn't so amused so she...

"Ouch, Damn Hales I was kiddin' " Nathan said

"Don't joke because your not very funny" Haley said blankly.

"Alright everyone settle down back they or I'm gonna have to turn this car around!" Lucas joked.

* * *

**In the OC...**

Kirsten was in the kitchen cooking or actually ordering lunch and Seth walked in.

"Hey honey" Kirsten said to her son.

"Hey ma, do you know what time Brooke,Jake and their friends are getting here" Seth asked.

"Umm... I think around 2:30 so about another hour, Jake called me from the car and said they had to stop because they ran out of gas but would be here soon"

"Okay cool... oh ma is it okay if Marissa and Summer come over they really want to see Brooke... and Jake I think."

"Sure honey it's fine with me"

"K, sweet."

Seth went out the doors of the kitchen that lead to the pool house.

"Knock,Knock" Seth said as he entered the pool house.

"Ryan?" Seth said questioninly

"Yeah" Ryan said leaving the bathroom.

"Oh just making sure you were up"

"What do you really want Seth"

"To tell you that everyone will be here in like an hour so you HAVE to help me figure out what I''m going to say when_ she _gets here." he said.

"Seth we have been over this... just tell her how you feel already!" Ryan said.

"It's not that simple Ryan, I'm not you I can't just blurt it out like that it will come out all wrong" Seth said

"Okay,Okay chill...Just talk to her like a NORMAL person and see were it goes" Ryan said.

"Yeah... normal I like that" Seth said more to himself.

"Your crazy" Ryan said as he laughed at his very amusing brother.

"Yeah so I've been told." Seth said as he and Ryan Left the pool house and went into the main house.

* * *

**Next Chapter Brooke and the gang will finally arrive and you may find out who the **_she_** that Seth mentioned is.**


	3. THE ARRIVAL!

I don't own One Tree Hill or The O.C.

* * *

"Yay, I can't believe we are FINALLY here!" Brooke said as they pulled up to her favorite aunts house.

"Wow...this is..." Haley started.

"Amazing" Peyton finished for her.

"Yeah something like that" Haley said back still is awe or how beautiful this house was.

"I know right" Brooke said as she ran and rung the door bell.

"Broookiee" Kirsten said as she embraced her favorite niece in a bear hug.

"Aunt Kiki! I missed you soooo much!"

"Hey what am I chop liver" Jake said comming up the staisr behind Brooke.

"Ofcourse not JAKEY" Kirsten joked with her nephew.

"Thanks Aunty Kiki" he joked back.

"Ahem"

"Oh right sorry... Aunt Kiki this is Haley, Peyton you already know, Nathan and my lovely boyfriend Lucas." Brooke said with a smile on her face.

"It's really nice to meet you Mrs. Cohen" Haley said and smiled at Kirsten.

"It's nice to meet you too Haley...Brooke has told me so much about her wonderful roommate. Oh and call me Kirsten" She said smiling back.

"Hey Kirsten" Peyton said and gave her a quick hug.

"Peyton how have you been?" she said

"Good thanks... It's nice to be back" she said

"It's nice to have you back"

* * *

After the introductions they made their way into the gorgerous house and all sat in the living just talking to Kirsten and Sandy about school , parents and other stuff.

"Hey Aunt Kiki where is Seth?" Brooke asked.

"Hmmm...he was just here...Hold on" Said as she got up to look for her son.

Kirsten walked upstairs and knocked on his bedroom door.

_knock knock_

"Seth...Ryan you boys in there" said called on the other side of the door.

No answer. Kirsten gave up and just walked into the room...but it was empty.

She looked down on the bed there was a note...

_" Mom or who ever,_

_no Ryan and I didnt run away...we went to pick up Marissa and Summer from Summers house be back in like 10 mintues...tell Brookie and Jakey i said hi and ill be home asap._

_love Seth."_

_'That boy is somethin else'_ Kirsten thought to herself as she walked back downstairs to join the others.

"Well Seth isnt here...He and Ryan went to pick up Marissa and Summer they said they would be back soon" Kirsten explained.

"Marissa and Summer... this is awesome I missed them so so much!" Brooke squealed.

"Niceee" Nathan said as he smirked to himself.

"Nate puh-lease don't hit on my friends the first day we are here and the first time you even meet them" Brooke said as she gave him a warning look.

"Okay,Okay but tomrrow I make NO promises" he said back.

"Who is Ryan" Haley asked curiosly.

"Oh yeah, He is my kinda adopted cousin I guess" Brooke said.

"Yes, Kirsten and I adopted Ryan about a year and half ago" Sandy explained.

"Oh...Oh was he the tallish, blonde in the Christmas card you sent Brooke?"Haley asked

"Um...Yeah that's our boy" Sandy said proudly.

**_Flashback_**

_"Brooke, I GOT THE MAIL...you got something from your aunt!"Haley yelled to her roommate._

_As soon as Brooke heard aunt she ran from her room and grabbed the envelope off the counter._

_"Awe...they are soooo cuteeee" Brooke said as she looked at the Christmas card her aunt sent her this year._

_"Who is that...he is cute!"Haley said also looking at the picture._

_"Oh thats umm Ryan I think...My Aunt and Uncle took him in I think like a couple months ago."Brooke told Haley._

_"Interesting" Haley said with a big grin on her face._

**_End of Flashback_**

"Hales, hey you there" Lucas said nudging her side.

"Huh, Oh yeah...yeah" she replied

"WERE BACK" yelled Seth has he,Ryan,Marissa and Summer all came into the living room

"Sethhhhhhh" Brooke sreamed as she ran to give him a big hug.

"hey there Brookiee...I missed you" Seth said hugging her back.

"Hi Ryan" Brooke said as she gave him a quick hug.

"Hey Brooke...Nice to see you again" Ryan said

Seth and Jake reunited and he was introduced to Ryan again and then it was everyone elses turn.

"Okay,Okay...now...Seth,Ryan,Marissa and Sum... time to meet my buds"Brooke announced.

"This is Nathan,Peyton who i know you know Sethyyy, Lucas my boyfriend and Haley my awesome roommate!"Brooke told the boys.

_"Wow...Haley is really pretty. Wait what am I thinking my GIRLFRIEND is standing right there!"Ryan thought to himself._

"Oh and Everyone that doesnt already know these two lovely ladies are my good friends Marissar Cooper and Summer Roberts" Brooke added.

Everyone settled back down and began there own conversations.

"Hi Peyton" Seth said almost shyly.

"Seth, How have you been" She asked.

"Good,Good ya know chillllen"(This is Seth trying to act 'cool' not his thing lol)

"Ah. I see, I missed hanging out with ya, you still drawing those awesome comics?" she questioned

"Umm..uh.. yeah I ...I am, Do you still draw in general?"he questioned back

"Yep...I want to show you this new sketch I've been working on and get some feedback, k."

" whenever you want."he said (SCORE!)

"Haha cool" she replied.

* * *

Ryan saw Haley stray from the crowd of people and sneak off into the kitchen...He excused himself from his conversation and went after her.

"Hey"He said when he saw her sitting at the table.

"Um hi Ryan...What's up?" She asked...she was surprized that he even notice she left the room.

"Nothing...Lots of people in there huh?" Ryan said trying to make conversation.

"Yep...I don't really like big crowds" she admitted.

"Ha...Me neither but living in Newport that's alll there is" He said smiling and taking a seat next to her.

"I can't imagine... I mean I should be used to them because I have 8 siblings...or maybe that is the reason I can't stand it"she said as she laughed at her realization.

"Haha now 8 siblings that is something that I can't imagine" Ryan said as he laughed with her.

"Yeah tell me about it...so are you an only child...I mean besides Seth?" she asked.

"Um... I have an older brother named Trey but he's not really in the picture...I dont know my family is umm... complicated." he said and waited for her to reply.

"Must be tough... be I can tell you don't want to talk about atleast for now but if you ever do I'm all ears." she said as she patted his hand.

For some reason she left it there longer then she meant but it felt right so she left it there...He was about to say something but then...

**Ya I know I am a JEERK for leaving you with a Cliffhanger like this but I gotta keep it interesting ;)**

**and thank you to my one and only reviewer GirlyGirl786! I hope more of you read this and review :))**


	4. PARTY TIME!

I don't own One Tree Hill or The O.C.

(Okay, so if you havent caught on when i do the _'italics with the one quote thingy'_ that is what someone is thinking. )

_For some reason she left it there longer then she meant to but it felt right so she left it there...He was about to say something but then..._

* * *

"RYAN!" Marissa yelled from the hall.

Haley took her hand back and put it under the table right when Marissa stomped into the room.

"O-M-G RyRy! I have been looking EVERYWHERE for you! she whined.

"Oh...uh sorry I was just talking to Haley and ..."

"Yeah,Yeah whatever...come on let's go into the pool house...just you and me" she said winking at him.

"I'm gonna go find Brooke see you two later" Haley stated and then left the couple by themselves.

"Ugh...I'm glad she is finally gone!" Marissa complained to Ryan.

"She's really nice ya know" he said sorta defending Haley but he didnt know why exactly.

"Yeah...I'm sure but Whatever...let's go!"

"Okay,Okay we're going." He said as he got up from his seat and followed her into the pool house.

* * *

"Hales!...Where have you been?" Brooke asked

"Talking to Ryan" Haley said

"Talking to Ryan huh...okay...but we will be talking about this later girlyy" she said and smiled and winked at her roomie.

"Can't wait!" Haley said sarcastically.

"Okay every listen up I'm having a party at my house tonight! So be there!" Summer announced to the whole room.

"Cool" Nathan said.

"Yeah we'll be there" Brooke said answering for her and Lucas.

"I'm in ...how 'bout you Hales" Jake asked.

"Sure...why not" she said.

_' Maybe I'll see Ryan there...I have to stop liking someone else's boyfriend it's not right but he is just so damn cute.'_

* * *

Later that night everyone was getting ready for Summer's Party. Brooke, Peyton and Haley were all in the bathroom getting dressed, doing their hair and make-up.

Brooke was wearing a black top with sleeves that hang near her elbow, gold hangy earrings with a dark blue mini skirt and black healed sandals.

Haley was wearing a white and yellow flowery summer dress with white flip flops and white hoop earings.

Peyton was wearing a black NOFX tee-shirt with jean shorts and black flip flops.

"Guys I'm so excited for this party!" Brooke squealed as she put on her lip gloss.

"Yeah it should be fun" Peyton added.

"HEY GIRLS IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP AND GET DOWN HERE WE ARE LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!" Nathan yelled from downstairs.

"HA SUMMER WOULDNT EVEN LET YOU GUYS IN WITHOUT US, STUPID!" Brooke yelled back.

"What-ever...just hurrry up!" he said.

"Okay you girls ready to par-tayyy!" Brooke asked.

"Brooke let's just go" Haley said laughing at how excited her rommie was.

* * *

Brooke,Haley,Peyton,Lucas,Seth,Jake and Nathan all got into the car and drove to Summer's Party.

"Hey Seth why didn't Ryan ride with us" Haley asked.

"Oh he went and picked up Marissa so they could go together.

"Oh" she replied a little disappointed

"Okay we're here" Seth announced.

"Wow do all the houses here look AMAZING or is it just me?"Haley said.

Summer's house was a BIG tan colored stone house and was connected straight to the beach so half of the party was inside half was on the beach.

"Hey party people" Summer said as she greeted the group.

"OK, so there is volleyball and a bonfire on the beach, pool is down stairs and drinks are in the kitchen" she told them.

"Sounds good" Brooke said then she and Lucas left to go dance.

"Hey Peyton you wanna go check out the fire?" Seth asked.

"Yeah sure" she said.

"Well I'm gonna go find the first of many lucky girls that will be hooking up with me tonight, see ya!" Nathan said as he went on his search.

"WOW you think I would be used to that but the size of his ego still gets to me" Haley said to Jake.

'Haha that's Nate for ya". Jake told her laughing.

"So since everyone else abandoned us wanna go get a drink?" Haley asked.

"Sure Hales". He said and put his arm around her and lead her into the kitchen. (Haley and Jake are very good friends almost like her and Lucas so it's like brotherly love but not everyone knows that ;)

* * *

Ryan was just walking into the house when he saw Haley talking to Jake, he was about to go over and say hi but then he saw Jake put his arm around her and walk into the kitchen.

'_Damn, well I should have known a girl like her wouldn't be single...but I never heard anyone say that her and Jake were together.'_

Ryan was just confused at that point so he went to find Seth so he could explain this new development.

"Hey man do you know where Seth is?" He asked Lucas.

"Um...yeah him and Peyton went out to see the bonfire, I think." Lucas said.

"K, thanks" he said and then headed outside to find Seth.

* * *

**Okay I know that you guys wanted an update so here it is... it's a little short but I left you with a cliffhanger last time so I didn't want to keep you hanging that long ;)**

**Thanks to tomfeltonlover1991, wolfgiiiirl1234 and GirlyGirly786.  
**


	5. COUPLES!

I don't own One Tree Hill or The O.C.

**Okay so I think I'm going to start focusing on couples so like each part will be different couples... and other stuff )**

_"K, thanks" he said and then headed outside to find Seth._

* * *

Ryan walked up to the bonfire and saw Seth talking to Peyton.

"Hey Seth i need to talk to you." Ryan said.

"Um, sure man what's up?" he asked.

"Umm...I mean privately" he said and gave Seth the look that said NOW!

"Oh...yeah okay, I'll be right back Peyton"he said and then left with Ryan.

They walked over toward the water where nobody else was.

"OK, man what's up" Seth asked.

"Okay so yeah this is going to sound weird really I dont even know why I'm asking it's probably stupid but I'm just so confused so I thought hey I'll ask Seth but...

"WOW and you say I ramble!" Seth said as he laughed at his very nervous friend.

"Umm..." Ryan said.

"Ryan just tell me or ask whatever" Seth told him.

"Are Haley and Jake dating?" he asked qucikly.

"Huh...ummm...no, not the last time I checked."Seth told him

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah... and I'm pretty sure and I really can't see that happening Jake and Haley are like brother and sister that would be creepy if they did" he explained to Ryan.

"Oh" Ryan said thinking to himself.

"Why do you ask?" Seth questioned.

"No reason.' Ryan lied.

"Okay dude you don't have to lie to me, cause you know I can tell when you do." Seth said waiting for the truth.

"I really don't know I think I might like her...but I can't I don't ...It's all just confusing." Ryan said explaining himself.

"You like her...when did this happen?" Seth asked curiosly.

"I don't know we were talking in the kitchen and she is just easy to talk to... and that fact she is super pretty doesn't hurt" he said

"We'll all I can say is do what makes you happy...just don't forget at the moment you do have a girlfriend" Seth reminded him.

"Yeah believe me I know!" Ryan said with annoyance in his voice.

"What's going on with you two anyway"

"Marissa is just so clingy and I'm not saying that to be a jerk but she won't leave me alone and she gets mad if I even look at another girl ...but oh if she goes and grinds with half the guys here it's fine" Ryan said angerly.

"Well you know that's how she is that's why you guys break up ALL the time!"Seth told him.

"I just don't know if it's worth it anymore" he said as he and Seth started walking back to the party.

* * *

Back in the in the house Brooke and Lucas were dancing to "I like it" by Enrique Iglesias.

"How great is this" Brooke yelled over the music.

"It's amazing!" Lucas said.

"It's extra amazing 'cause you're here with me" Brooke told him.

"I love you Pretty Girl!" Lucas said

"I love you too Boyfriend" She said and kissed him.

"So, Are you happy to see your aunt again I know you missed her." he asked as they went out onto the beach.

"Yeah, I really am...she is great, she pretty much raised me before her and my uncle moved out here." She told him.

"Yeah...she is a really nice lady" Lucas said.

They both were just stood there quitely and looked at the stars.

"How 'bout a walk on the beach." Lucas asked.

"Sounds perfect."she said and took his hand as they started walking.

* * *

Seth walked back up to the bonfire to find Peyton.

"Hey, sorry 'bout that" Seth said as he sat down next to her.

"No problem, is he alright" She asked.

"Yeah I think he will be fine."Seth told her.

"So, I brought that sketch if you wanna take a look" She asked as she grabbed her bag.

"Yeah totaly" He replied.

"Here it is" She said handing the sketch pad to him.

It was a sketch of him and her two summers ago when she came to visit with Brooke.

"It's us...wow Peyton this is amazing" He said smiling at her.

"Thanks" she said.

"That summer was one of the best times I've ever had... mainly because of you... so this is kind of my way of saying thank you." She added.

Seth just looked at her completely stunned at what she just said. Finally he just decided it was time to tell her how he felt.

"Peyton I..."

But he was cut off when she kissed him!

"Sorry I just had to..." She said shyly.

"Oh...uhh...NO...don't be sorry nope not at all that was...wow...I ummm..."

But he was cut off again with another kiss.

"You ramble...A lot" She said laughing.

"Yeah...I've heard that before." He said smiling at her.

* * *

Ryan decided to go talk to Haley.

'_There is NO reason I just can't talk to her I mean what harm could that do' _Ryan though as he went into the house to find her.

Ryan was searching around the house first he went into the kitchen but she wasn't there so then he decided to look on the dance floor but she wasn't there either.

_'Where is she?" _he thought.

Just then he saw Jake.

"Umm...Hey Jake have you seen Haley?" He asked.

"She said that she wanted to get some fresh air and and the went out front." Jake told him.

"Okay, thanks" Ryan said and headed for the front door.

He opened the door and walked outside. He saw Haley sitting on the steps so went over and sat next to her.

"Hey" He said as he sat down..

"Ryan what are you doing out here?" she asked.

"Came to find you actually" He said looking at her.

"Really...why?" She said blushing.

"Well because we never got to finish our first conversation." He said.

"Yeah...So where's Marissa" She asked because she felt a little bad that she was having _these_ feelings for a guy who was unavaible.

"Oh...uh inside... somewhere."Ryan said realizing that he hadn't really seen her since they got here over 3 hours ago.

"Oh" Haley said.

"I should probably find her I haven't seen her anywhere" He said getting up.

"Want some help" Haley offered.

"Yeah...that would be great." He said helping her up.

Then him and Haley walked in the house to look for Marissa.

* * *

Jake was sitting on the couch watching Summer as she danced and flirted with guys that were total losers.

_' What is she doing...that guy is scum...ughh...I probably look like a creep cause I can't stop staring at her.'_

He didnt know what it was but from the moment he met Summer about 3 years ago he knew that there was something special about her.

But he didn't know what to do about it so he just sat there thinking and watching her. ( okay, Jake is not a creep he just trying to figure this girl out so just letting you know :) )

* * *

**Okay...So there is more to come with different couples definatly some surprizes!...and questions will be answered like Where is Marissa?**

**thanks to my readers... make sure you review! **


	6. Trouble,Trouble!

****

I don't own One Tree Hill or The O.C.

**Thank you to everyone that is reading...and thank for the reviews...you review I write.**

* * *

_Earlier that night..._

_"Well I'm gonna go find the first of many lucky girls that will be hooking up with me tonight, see ya!" Nathan said as he went on his search._

Nate had just finished hooking up with some blonde chick and decided he need another drink even though he already had a slight buzz so he walked into the kitchen.

When he got walked in he noticed Marissa was in there mixing herself some Vodka and Orange Juice...So he walked over to her.

"Hey, can ya fill me up" He said holding out his cup.

"Sure" She said pouring the Vodka in his cup.

"So...how ya doin" He asked as he took a swig of his drink.

"Better now" She said as she stepped closer to him.

_'Damn this girl is HOT!...but wait isn't she dating that dude uhh...umm.. Ryan?" _Nate thought to himself.

"Thanks but aren't you with that Ryan guy?" He questioned.

"WAS...I was with that Ryan guy." She lied.

"Oh sorry" He said not really meaning it.

_'Well hey isn't it my lucky day'_ he said while smirking.

"Don't be" she said winking at him.

"So you wanna go upstairs" She asked.

"Yeah...Let's go." Nate said as he followed her up the stairs.

* * *

Present time...

"Ryan I don't know where she could be...we've looked almost everywhere."Haley said to him.

"I know" He said.

Ryan was starting to get a little worried now because it wasn't like Marissa to be M.I.A at a party.

"Don't worry we will find her" Haley said when she noticed him tense.

"Thanks Hales" He said smiling at her.

_'Awe... he called me Hales...oh man I'm really starting to like him...WAIT focus Haley you are helping him look for his GIRLFRIEND!' _

"Yep" was all she could say and she started blushing.

_'She is really cute when she blushes' _he thought.

"Okay maybe she is upstairs" Ryan said.

"Yeah...Okay you check upstairs and I'll go ask Brooke if she has seen her." Haley told him.

"Okay meet back here" Ryan said and then headed up stairs.

"K" She called back to him and went to find Brooke.

Ryan walked down the hall to Summer's room and knocked on the door...

"Uhh... who is it?" he heard Marissa say from inside.

"Marissa it's me, open the door." Ryan said.

Ryan heard whispers...and scuffling of things finally he just opened the door...

He saw Nathan mid-way into putting his pants on and Marissa was buttoning up her shirt.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS" Ryan yelled.

"Look man I don't know why your so upset" Nathan said still think that Ryan and Marissa had broken up.

"ARE YOU KIDDING YOU ASSHOLE! YOU JUST HAD SEX WITH MY GIRLFRIEND AND THAT'S WHAT YOU SAY!" Ryan screamed at Nate.

"GIRLFRIEND! YOU MEAN EX-GIRLFRIEND!" Nathan screamed back.

"What are you talking about! She is still my GIRLFRIEND!"Ryan said confused.

"That's not what she told me" Nathan told him and gave Marissa a questioning look.

"IS THAT TRUE" Ryan yelled at her.

"Umm..maybe I think...I'm sorry Ryan ...I just..."

"You know what I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!" he said and stormed out of the room.

* * *

Haley was walking back to meet Ryan when she saw him running down the stairs with a very pissed off look on his face.

"RYAN" she yelled but he didnt hear her.

She followed him as he pushed threw the crowd and went out to the beach.

"RYAN...RYAN wait up" she said and he finally slowed down.

"What!" He said.

"Ryan what's wrong, what happened." She asked

Ryan took a few breaths and then said...

"SHE...she cheated on me...with...Nate"

"WHAT! THEY ...SHE ...NATE!" Haley said totally surprized.

"I know Nathan can be an ass but this is his all time low!" She said very disappionted in her friend.

"No...it's not his fault I actually feel bad for the guy" Ryan admitted.

Haley gave him a confused look.

"He though we had broken up...that's what Marissa told him I guess...I just feel bad for him 'cause he fell for her BULLSHIT LIES!" He said getting a little angry thinking about how heartless she could be.

"Wow..WHAT IS WRONG WITH HER!" Haley said.

"I'm so sorry Ryan ...I just can't believe her.. that is just disgusting!" She said as she pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you Haley" He said into her neck.

"WELL...WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE!" Marissa yelled as she approached them.

"What do _you _want!" Haley said coldly.

"Well...you little BITCH I WAS COMMING TO TALK TO MY BOYFRIEND BUT IT LOOKS LIKE YOU TOOK YOUR CHANCE WHEN YOU GOT IT! YOU SLUT!" Marissa spat.

"Wait,wait,wait...are you serious because I think that I need to remind you that YOU ARE THE ONE WHO CHEATED ON HIM! SO I DON'T REALLY CARE ABOUT WHAT YOU SAY OR WHAT YOU THINK!" Haley said defending herself.

By now almost the whole party was watching the fight.

"Wait what!"Brooke said.

"THAT IS NON OF YOUR BUSINESS SO BACK OFF!" Marissa said ignoring Brooke and then pushed Haley backwards and she fell right into the water.

"HEY! MARISSA WHAT THE HELL" Brooke screamed as she ran over to Haley.

"OH WHAT-EVER SO SHE'S A LITTLE WET...GIVE ME A ..."

Just then everyone heard sirens and someone yelled...

"COPS!RUN!"

Everyone started running and lookiong for a place to hide on the beach.

* * *

**Thanks again to... **

**GirlyGirl786**

**TaylorChesney**

**gabbylynn**

**GracieClaire**


	7. HIDE!

__

I don't own One Tree Hill or The O.C.

**Okay so this chapter will be people hiding together there will be some interesting pairings :) **

**Oh and the 'Lifeguard Hut' is like that thing that they show on the beach sometimes on the O.C.**

_"COPS!RUN!"_

_Everyone started running and lookiong for a place to hide on the beach._

* * *

Everyone scrambled to hide.

Haley got up and ran toward the lifegaurd hut and went to hide inside.

_'uhh...this is great I'm soaking wet and hiding from the cops! COULD THIS GET ANY WORSE!" _she thought to herself.

"Why are you in here!" Marissa whispered from the corner.

_'WOW...when it rains it POURS! Just my luck!' Haley thought._

"Oh...believe me if I knew _you_ were gonna be in here... I would've gone futher down the beach." Haley said back.

"What-EVER!"Marissa said.

"Just shut up! I don't want to be here as much as you don't want me here...but I'm NOT going to get arrested because I don't like you!" Haley told her.

* * *

Nathan started booking...his dad would KILL him if he got busted AGAIN!

Nathan ran up to hide behind a pile of huge boulders down the beach.

_'Shit this party is crazy...'_

"Oh great" Ryan said from behind him.

"Oh..uhh I didn't know you where here, sorry." Nathan said and he went go find somewhere else to hide but...

"Nate stop...if you go out there you'll get caught so just what ever." Ryan said.

"Yeah...your probably right...look man umm...I'm sorry." Nate said apologizing.

"To be honest...I'm really not mad at you...It's Marissa that I'm pissed at...she tricked you it's not your fault." He admitted.

"Oh..uhh..thanks." Nate said surprized.

"Wait...shhh...do you hear that?" He asked Nate.

They both were silent and they heard two police officers walking toward where they were hiding.

"Shit!"Nate said.

"Come on" Ryan said waving for Nate to follow him.

They ran down the beach and then Ryan saw the lifeguard hut.

"Hey, Nate there!" He said and pointed ahead.

* * *

"How long do you think we have to stay here" Marissa said huffing.

"I don't know and I still don't get why you're talking to me!" Haley said back.

"Well you don't have to be such a ..."

"Wait Shut Up...Do you hear that?" Haley said and they listened and heard to guys whispering and walking up the stairs.

"Oh no..." Marissa said.

* * *

"Come on...I think it's unlocked..." Ryan said as they walked in.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Both girls screamed.

"WOW WHAT!" Ryan yelled and then looked at the girls.

"What are you doing here!" Haley said looking back and forth between the two guys.

"Hiding...What are you doing here... _together_?" Nathan said.

"Coincidence" Marissa said and shrugged.

Then there was a really tense and akward silence...

"Okay this is too weird." Haley said as she got up to leave.

"Wait Hales you can't just go out there" Ryan said stopping her.

"I'll take my chances" She said and pushed past him.

"Haley...wait" He said running after her.

"I'm sorry but that was too much...do you know how long I was suck in there with HER!" She said almost laughing.

"Yeah...how'd that happen anyway?" He asked

"Haha I don't know my bad luck." She said laughing.

Ryan looked at her as they walked along the shoreline.

_'Wow...she is beautiful...' _Ryan thought.

He was never one for expressing feelings but something about this girl made it feel right.

"You are really beautiful." He said surprized at how easy it was to say.

"Umm...Thanks Ryan" She said smiling.

"Yeah...umm...This may sound weird...but I have to tell you something." He told her.

"Okay...what?" She asked looking at him.

"I...uh...I like you...a lot" He confessed.

"You do?" She asked.

_'Okay am I crazy or did he say he likes me...nope he said it...I can't believe this'_

"Yeah...um...I do." He told her.

"Oh...umm..." Haley tried to say.

_'Okay Haley right now is not the time to to stumble over your words' _Haley thought

"It's okay I understand" Ryan said as he looked away.

"NO!" Haley shouted.

"Umm... I mean I like you too." She said and looked him in his eyes.

"Oh..Oh...umm..good." He said back.

"Ryan, I think we should take this slow I mean don't get me wrong a really like you, but you just walked in on your girlfriend cheating on you like 2 hours ago...and..."

"I get it Haley don't worry" He said cutting her off.

"K, Good." She said laughing.

"So is holding your hand um... going to fast?" He asked.

"No, I think that sounds perfect." She said smiling at him and then he took his hand in hers.

* * *

Back at the Lifeguard hut...

"Umm..soo..." Nathan finally said.

"Yeah...look Nate I know you may not believe me but I am sorry." Marissa said.

"Your right I don't believe you." He said angrily.

"Nathan...I'm serious I'm not this BIG BAD BITCH everyone thinks I am." She told him.

"Really...then why do act like one?" He said back.

"Ha...UGH...I don't know...I do stupid shit... including tonight" She admitted.

_'I'm not exactly the poster child for good decisions...' Nate thought._

"Yeah...I'm not that egotistical jerk everyone thinks I am either." He said and looked her.

She started to laugh and so did he.

"Okay maybe sometimes." He admitted and laughed again.

* * *

By the time everyone left and got home it was about 4am and everyone was super tired so they all just crashed when they got to the Cohen's house.

* * *

**What will happen in the morning? Wait and see...**

**Thanks to all my readers and remember keep reviewing :)**


	8. The Mourning After

____

__

I don't own One Tree Hill or The O.C.

* * *

The next morning Peyton and Brooke were the first one's up.

So they went down stairs and into the kitchen to make coffee and bagels...

"So last night was fun" Brooke said laughing and turned the coffee pot on.

"I kissed Seth." Peyton blurted out.

"You what! When...Where...Why..." Brooke said super confused.

"At the Party...sitting near the bonfire...I love him." She answered.

"You LOVE HIM!" Brooke said in awe.

"I love him...ohh god! What am I getting myself into!" Peyton said.

"When did you know?" Brooke questioned.

"2 years ago when I came with you to visit...you know after my mom died." Peyton said with saddness in her voice.

"Peyton..." Brooke started.

"No...no...um when I came to visit with you I was really upset but Seth he really helped." She explained.

"How?" Brooke asked.

"Well it was the third night that we were there and I was sitting outside by myself just looking at the stars and he came outside and sat down beside me."

______

_Flash back..._

_"Hey" Seth said quietly as he sat down._

_"Oh hi" Peyton said as she wiped the tears from her eyes._

_"I'm really sorry Peyton...I know it probably doesn't help much but I am...and..." he sais reaching in his pocket. "I want you to have this" He said as he handed her his most valueable possion._

"_Captin Oats" Peyton said as she look at the toy horse._

_"Yeah...he umm..well he has helped me a lot through out the years...so I thought maybe he could help you when you go back to Tree Hill" He explained._

_"Thank you Seth...I love ...it." She said hugging him._

_They just sat like that under the stars the whole night in eachothers arms._

____

END FLASHBACK

"Wow...that is thee cutest thing I've ever heard!" Brooke said as she pour herself some coffee.

"Yeah...well all these years and I still bring that horse with me everywhere I go" She said smiling.

"Aweeee!" Brooke squealed.

"I think it's a little early for that Brooke" Haley said rubbing her eyes as she walked into the kitchen.

"Well Miss Grumpy Pants...are you going to tell us what happened last night!" Brooke asked.

"Longgg story" Haley replied.

"Honey all we've got is time" Peyton said laughing.

Haley sat in the kitchen with her friends and explained everything about Marissa and Nathan... and Her and Ryan.

"THAT'S CRAZY" Brooke said finally.

"Tell me about" Haley said.

Just then Nathan,Ryan,Seth and Jake all walked into the room.

"Ladies..." Nathan said as he went to grab a bagel.

"Hi" Seth said to Peyton.

"Hi" she said back.

"Last night was interesting" Lucas said looking at Haley and then at Ryan then to his brother.

"Mhm..." Haley said slipping her coffee and looking at Ryan.

After they eat breakfast they all went upstairs to shower and get dressed.

* * *

"Okay so I think that we should go to the beach...you guys up for it?" Brooke asked her friends.

"Yeah I'm always down for the beach." Nathan said.

"I'll go" Peyton said.

"Me too" Seth said almost immediately after and everyone started laughing.

"K, I'm in too" Jake added.

"How 'bout it Hales?" Ryan asked.

"Umm...yeah let's go!" She said.

"YAY! Okay bathingsuits everyone." Brooke announced.

So after everyone put on their bathingsuits they headed to the beach.

When they got there they unloaded the car and found a spot on the beach and started setting up.

"I'M GOING IN THE WATER WHO'S COMIN' " Brooke shouted as she ran to the ocean.

"YOU KNOW I AM" Lucas called after her.

"ME TOO" Peyton said.

"Come on Seth" She said puling him toward the water.

"Hey Haley can you hand me the tanning oil, my sunglasses and a water bottle." Nathan asked.

"Umm...yeah..here you go" She said as she handed him his things.

He started to get up and walk away...

"NATE WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" She called after him...but then she realized "Beach Hunnies".

"Hey Nate mind if I join you?" Jake asked him.

"Uhh...sure man...but I hope you can keep up!" Nate said and started running.

"I swear that boy will never change" She told Ryan and laughed.

"Haha...yeah" He said back.

"This is great" Haley said as she laid back in the sand.

"You're great" Ryan said.

"Wow I just realized how corny I sound" He said.

"No...your really sweet Ryan ... and I like that you don't know what to say all the time" She told him.

"I like that you don't care what people think and that you care about all your friends like they're family." He said to her.

"Well to be honest they are my family... even Nate" she said laughing.

"I thought you said you had a huge family" He asked confused.

"Yeah...but I'm the youngest so it's just me, my mom and my dad in Tree Hill...but really it's only me because they went on some crazy mid-life crisis road trip" She explained.

"Oh...I see"

"And I didn't feel like being in the house alone so that's why I moved in with Brooke."

"Wow...so they just left?" He asked.

"Well they asked me to come but I told them I would be fine and that I thought they should go...I'm not mad at them for it... it was something they needed to do and plus if they wouldn't have then I would've gotten so close to Brooke and she is a really good friend." She explained.

"Oh well... I guess things worked out for the best" he said.

"Yeah I think they did" She said smiling at him.

"So what about you... you told me you had a brother?" she asked trying not to push.

"Umm yeah..." he said nervously.

"Look you don't have to tell me it's okay." she said looking at him.

"No..umm...Trey is ...umm...in jail." He said quietly.

"Oh...umm for what?" she asked curiosly.

"Stealing a car...crashing the car...and running or driving from the cops." he told her.

"Oh...I'm sorry." she said.

"Haley there's something else I have to tell you..."

* * *

**wow CHAPTER 8 crazy.**


	9. To the BEACH!

I don't own One Tree Hill or The O.C.

_"Haley there's something else I have to tell you..."_

* * *

"Okay...tell me" she said looking at him.

"I was there...with him in the car" He admitted.

"Oh...but you weren't driving?" she asked

"No"

"And you didn't actually break into it?"

"No"

"So why you did you get in the car?"

"He's my brother" was all Ryan could say but it was the truth.

"I understand" She said taking his hand in hers.

"You...You do?" he asked surprized.

"Well it's not like I approve of stealing cars and running from the cops...but if it was one of my brothers or sisters I honestly probably would've done the same thing." She admitted.

"Umm...really...You don't think I'm...um like ...him?" Ryan asked.

"No, Ryan I think you are a guy that loves his brother no matter what...and that is just one more thing I love about you." She said and suddenly noticed she said 'love'.

_'I can't believe this she doesn't think I'm a criminal...she is amazing...did she say love?'_

He just stared at her not knowing what to say so he didn't say anything he just kissed her and she kissed him back.

They didn't say a word they just sat in the sand holding hands...until...

"Hey lovebirds..." someone said walking up from behind them.

* * *

In the water...

"Ahh LUKEEE PUT ME DOWN!" Brooke screamed as she was lifted into the air.

"Down...okay if that's what you want." he said smirking.

"LUCAS SCO..." But just then he flung her into the water.

"Haha...Seth...SETH where are you." Peyton yelled.

"Right HERE" he said and splashed her with water.

"HEY" She said laughing.

Then all four of them got into a full blown water splashing war.

* * *

Back at Summer's House...

"Ugh...migriane..." Marissa said entering the kitchen.

"Here..." Summer said handing her two tylenol and a water.

"Thanks...Sum" She said popping the pills in and taking a swig of the water.

"So are you going to explain why you threw an innocent girl into the ocean last night?" Summer finally asked.

"One she is not little miss innocent, Two I pushed her and Three she deserved it!" Marissa told her.

"Okay what did she do to you?" Summer asked.

"She stole Ryan from me!" Marissa whined.

"Okay Coop, you know that you are my best friend but you also know that as your bestfriend I will tell you when you are wrong and sorry but last right you were wrong." Summer confessed.

"What...why was I wrong?" She said.

"Well I know for one thing that you cheated on Ryan so I'm pretty sure that's the reason he ended things not because of Haley and so that being said she did not deserve being pushed...so again you were wrong." Summer explained.

"I know...but she still pisses me off...I miss Ryan he was that only guy that ever treated my like I was worth something...and I threw it all away for nothing." Marissa said as she started to cry.

"Coop, I know but you made a HUGE mistake and I'm sorry but I don't know if Ryan will take you back after that."Summer said.

"Oh...Thanks Sum" Marissa said.

"I'm just trying to honest...but I guess it wouldn't hurt to try and win him back...and again as your bestfriend I have to help you." Summer said trying to cheer her up.

"YAY...thanks Sum...you are the BEST!" Marissa said and hugged her friend.

* * *

Nathan and Jake just finished a sprinting race...Nate won.

"Woooh...yeah I knew you couldn't keep up" Nate said laughing.

"Yeah well not all of us are in the gym 24/7." Jake said back.

"Hey isn't that Summer's house" Nate said not realizing how far down they actually went.

"Yeah..uhh..I think it is." Jake told him.

"Let's go..." Nate said pulling Jake toward the house.

"No Nathan we can't just barge in there..." Jake started to say

"We'll knock...I promise..." Nate yelled back to him.

"Uhh...I'm gonna kill him" Jake said to himself as he jogged up to Nate.

* * *

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK...

"Who is that?" Marissa asked Summer.

"I have no idea..." She said getting up to answer it.

When she opened the door she saw two very sweaty...shirtless boys.

"Nate..." Marissa said from behind her.

"Hey Marissa...Summer...we were just jogggin at the beach and noticed your house...what's up" He told them.

"Umm..nothing" Summer said to him.

"Hi Summer" Jake finally said.

"Oh hi Jake you wanna come in." She asked mostly to him.

Nathan and Jake both went inside and sat at the island in her kitchen.

"Here you go" Summer said handing both of them a bottle of water.

"So what are you girls up to today" Nate asked looking at Marissa.

"Um...I'm not really sure yet..." She said back to him.

"Well you wanna come hang at the beach with us...we all came down earlier." Nate said.

"Oh..umm..." Marissa said as she looked at Summer.

"Sure" Summer answered for her.

"Sweet you want us to wait for you guys to change and then we'll bring you down to where we were?" Nate asked.

"Uhh...yeah sounds good." Marissa said back.

The girls went upstairs and changed...and then they all headed down the beach.

* * *

**Who is that someone that was talking to Haley and Ryan? ...Why is Nate being so nice to Marissa?...hmmm...wait and see. :)**

**Please review guys...It keeps me motivated! ;)**


	10. WHO IS THAT?

I don't own One Tree Hill or The O.C.

_"Hey Lovebirds..." someone said from behind them._

* * *

Haley and Ryan both looked at the person and then back at eachother...

"Oh come on Ry aren't you gonna introduce me to this lovely lady?" They said.

Ryan got up from where he was sitting and pulled the person away...

"TREY...what the hell are you doing here...I thought you were on jail?" He whispered and then looked over at Haley who had a totally confused look on her face.

"Wow nice to see you too 'lil bro..." Trey said.

"Yeah,Yeah...seriously what are you doing here?" Ryan questioned.

"I just wanted to see how you were doin'...as far as I can see you're doin' pretty well" Trey said looking at Haley and then back at him.

"How did you get out?" Ryan asked ignoring Trey's last comment.

"Good behavior!" Trey said smirking.

"Oh..." Ryan said.

Haley had no idea what was going on but she was sick of just sitting here and getting weird looks from this guy Ryan was talking to...so she decided to go over there and see who this guy was and what he wanted.

"Hi, I'm Haley James." She said to Trey.

"Hello Haley I'm Trey A..." he started but stoppped when Ryan glared at him.

"Trey Atwood?" Haley questioned and then looked at Ryan curiously.

"Umm...yeah this is my brother..." Ryan answered for him.

"Oh..nice to meet you." She said sweetly.

Neither of the boys expected her to act like this...they both thought they she would treat him differently because what he did...even Marissa wasn't confortable around him.

"Oh..um you to." Trey said surprized.

* * *

"Who is that guy?" Lucas said as him and the others got out of the water.

"Oh...no" said Seth.

"Oh...no what?" Peyton asked him.

"I'm pretty sure that's Ryan's brother." He told them

"Ryan has a brother?" Brooke asked confused.

"Yeah...it's weird..." Seth said.

"Hey guys" Lucas said to Ryan, Haley and Trey.

"Oh hey guys...um this is..." Ryan began to explain.

"Your brother...yeah Seth told us..." Lucas told them.

"Oh..." He said and look at Seth.

Seth puts his hands up and shrugged.

Nathan,Jake,Summer and Marissa where walking down the beach when they noticed their friends all standing in a group wit Ryan, Haley and Trey in the middle.

"who's he?" Nathan asked.

"ugh... He us Ryan's older brother Trey " marissa said with disgust.

"I thought he was in jail" Summer said confused.

"well apparently he's out..." Jake added

"unfortunately" Marissa said as they reached the group.

"Hey guys what's goin on?" Nathan asked them

"nothing this is..." Seth started to say but stopped not knowing wether Ryan would be mad.

"I'm Trey" Trey said for him

"oh hey Trey I'm Jake and this is Nathan, summer and Marissa.

"hey...guys...Marissa..." he said and nodded toward marissa

"yeah so anyway..." Marissa said rudely and looked away.

"um Trey do you want to come have lunch with us" Haley asked trying to be polite.

"yes I would... Thank you Haley " he said smirking.

"cool" Haley said with a genuine smile on her face

"yeah super!" Marissa hissed.

Then they headed to lunch...

* * *

**Hey Guys I KNOW that i haven't updated lately and I AM SO SORRRY! really i am ...with school and homework it's just hard ya know... well i wanted this chapter to be longer but i felt bad for not updating...so here ya go...please update!**


	11. Lunch

__

I don't own One Tree Hill or The O.C

_"They all went to lunch..."_

_

* * *

_

The all headed toward the diner down the beach.

There was ten of them so they pulled two tables together.  
Nathan was on one end and then Marissa, Summer, Lucas , Brooke and Peyton  
Then on the other side Ryan was across from Nathan and next to him was Haley,Trey Jake and Seth.

Everyone ordered and started talking.

Peyton and Seth were talking about some comic book thing,

Lucas and Brooke were just looking at each other all googly eyed,

Jake and Summer were talking casually about life and Nathan , Marissa, Haley, Ryan and Trey just sat there...

"Okay so... Um Trey do you like it here in the OC so far?" Haley asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Well the houses are bigger, the cars are nicer, and the girls are definitely cuter" he said and winked at her.

"Okay" she said and looked her food.

Ryan looked at Trey liked he was going to jump over and kill him...

Jake saw this and decided to intervene

"hey umm guys how about we have a bonfire later?" he said

"That sounds Like a great idea Jake !" Brooke said.

"Um yeah we can have it at my place, my parents are going to some charity dinner thing tonight..." Seth explained.

"Sounds good my Mom is going too..." Marissa added.

"Okay then bonfire tonight around 7ish... at Cohens...sounds good to me..." Summer said.

Everyone else agreed.

They all finished there lunch and went to their houses to get ready for tonight...

* * *

Brooke,Haley,Marissa and Summer all decided to go to Summer's House to get ready.

"Okay so what are we WEARING!" Brooke said.

"I don't know" (Haley)

"OMG THIS!" (Summer)

"Something" (Peyton)

" A Dress?" (Marissa)

They all answered at the same time...

"Umm OKay...Sum I love that dress sexy and stylish so YOU... Hales you can't wear nothing that's my thing *wink... Peyton you look good in everything and eventhough you don't wanna admitt it you have good style its your own... Marissa as long as you don't sucker punce anyone into the ocean you can where what ever you want"

Everyone just stopped at look at her...

"Brooke... It's fin-" Haley started to say...

"No, Haley it's not okay... I really shouldn't have done that and I really should have apologized earlier..."Marissa said.

_"Okay so if she doesn't think I am a threat she won't know what hit her... plus I don't want Brooke to be pissed at me" Marissa thought._

"Apology accepted" Haley said honestly.

_"I don't need enemies...espically not Ryan's ex... or Brooke's BFF" Haley thought._

"YAY...good so no more fighting right?" Brooke asked.

"No fighting..." Haley said

"Yeah...promise" Marissa lied.

"Okay good... Coop that dress is super cute two thumbs up...now Haley follow me..." Summer said grabbing her hand and leading her into the walk-in closet.

"OKay so YOU my new friend have an amazing bod... so it's time to show it off..." She said and handed her an outfit

"Summer... I can't wear this I'll look ridiculous..." Haley protested

"Yes...ridiculously HOT!...just try it on..." Summer told her.

"Shut up he does not!" Marissa said.

"Oh puh-lease Coop he is soo into you..." Brooke said and Peyton nodded in agreement.

"HEY! Guys" Summer called.

"yeah" They all said.

Summer stepped out of the closet...

"Okay you guys...get ready to see the new and improved HALEY JAMES!" Summer announced.

They waited...and waited...

"Haley...HALEY... HALEY JAMES get your cute butt out here!" Summer yelled.

Haley walked out of the closet and they all just stopped...

"OMG, Hales you are HOT!" Brooke said and hugged her.

"Yeah Hales you look super good" Peyton said and high fived her.

"You look really nice Haley" Marissa said.

_"DAMN IT...she does look good..." Marissa thought._

_"_Thanks guys...but what about my hair or my face... this outfit is amazing but-" Haley said looking down.

"BUT nothing... I will do hair..." Brooke said

"And I will do make-up" Summer said.

"Yeah makeover time!" Brooke said.

"Peyton help!" Haley whispered.

Peyton just patted her on the back and said " There's no stopping Brooke when it comes to make-overs"

"Shut it P. Sawyer...or your next!" Brooke yelled from the bathroom.

"HA-HA...I don't think so..." Peyton yelled back.

"Yeah...umm...Hales come on get in here...we only have like 4 hours!" Brooke said as she pulled Haley into the bathroom.

* * *

"OOOO...and HOT SCOTT wins again!" Nathan gloated as he shot the final basket in NBA LIVE.

"Dude seriously...this is not a _real_ videogame" Seth said.

"Whatever..." He said and laughed.

"Okay so maybe we should start setting up" Lucas said.

"Yeah good idea...umm who wants to go get Ryan and... Trey" Nathan asked.

"I vote Seth..." Lucas said.

"SAME" Nathan said right after.

"Wow...way to throw me under the bus here!" Seth said.

"Whatever man just go get him...them" Nathan told him.

"Fine" Seth whined.

Seth got up and walked outside and headed for the pool house...but stopped just outside...

"Look Trey I'm sorry but I mean I'm happy your out but why are you here?" Ryan asked his brother.

"I'm sorry to rain on your little parade but I just thought ya know..." Trey started.

"You could just come into my life like... like nothing happened?" Ryan spat.

"Ry, I know that my past is well anything but perfect but I'm really trying to change...I missed you man..." Trey explained.

"Trey ... you...I... okay look your my brother and okay if you wanna change I'll give ya a chance but if you screw this up..."Ryan started to warn him.

"I know...don't worry you can trust me..." Trey said and then laughed at Ryan's worried expression...

"You can trust me now" Trey said.

KNOCK KNOCK...

"Hey, OKay so it's time to set up for the shindig tonight let's go" Seth said to both of them.

"Ha okay Seth..." Ryan laughed.

They all headed into the mainhouse to help Nate and Lucas set up for tonight...

* * *

**Hey guys I MISSED this soo much...I love this story ...IDK so im sorry i havent updated in awhile but here you go please please REVIEW they make me smile :)**

**-P.S just wanted to let everyone now that if you didnt notice i kinda stole the line **

"**_Haley...HALEY... HALEY JAMES get your cute butt out here!" Summer yelled. From She's All That...btw I love that movie!_**

**Oh and I will tell you what exactly haley is wearing... along with everyone else nexttime :)**


	12. Note

Okay so I'm working on chapter 12 sorry midterms are coming up and I will try to have it up after they end... Here are some things to look forward to in chapter 12 Everyones reaction to Haley's makeover Chapter 12 Bonfire Trey hits on Haley Marissa talks to Ryan Jake finally spends time with summer Nathan and Haley talk about marisssa/ Ryan Peyton and Seth have a little too much fun Lots more to come And thank you To everyone who is reading and reviewing it means so much...<3 


	13. The bonfire

I don't own OTH or the OC

Haley was wearing a pink silk tank top that was fitted and showed off much of her cleavage but not too much with lace around the top and bottom the lace was a paler pink and the silk was a more dark pink with a dark blue mini skirt and a gray half jacket she had pink dangled earrings and gray/silver flip flops with a little heal her hair was down with soft curls(she has long blonde hair like in season 4) she had light pink lip gloss on, light soft pink eye shadow, some black eye liner and mascara. And man did she look hot. Brooke- had a simple black halter dress on with gold hoops and gold pumps her hair was half up half down Peyton- had a white strapless dress with a light green pattern on it with flip flops and straightened hair Summer- had on a red hot dress with red lipstick and red pumps Marissa- had on a very tight, very low cut cream colored top with a very short black mini skirt with black high heels Once everyone was done getting dressed they head down stairs to get in the car but Marissa was taking forever.

"Coop! Hurry up!" summer yelled "okay, okay I'm coming!" Marissa said as she came down the stairs they all just stared at her...

"Coop what happened to the blue dress?" Brooke asked looking up and down at her very reveling outfit

"I wasn't feeling it... So I changed" she said

"Okay um ... Let's just go" Haley said breaking everyone from staring at Marissa

"Yeah let's" Peyton said

The guys had just finished setting up by the time the girls got there... First Brooke walked in the Peyton, Summer, Marissa and then Haley All of the guts just stared... Haley had always been pretty but she never really tried to show it off until tonight... She looked hot and everyone knew it...

"Ha I knew it!" Brooke said as she high fives Summer.

"Damn we're good" summer said in reply.

"Wow hales you look great" Lucas said and gave her a hug.

"Ha thanks Luke" she said smiling.

"Damn James where you been all my life" Nathan said smirking at her and then came to give her a hug.

"He really is a lucky guy... And he better know it or I'll kick his ass" he whispered in her ear.

"Ha thank you Nate... Really" she said smiling.

"Well I always knew my brother had good taste" Trey said and winked at her

"Hales, you look well just umm wow... Completely wow and well...uhh beautiful" Ryan said fumbling over his words.

"Thanks Ry" she said and gave him a kiss

"Well let's get this bonfire started" Haley said.

About an hour later the fire was going and Brooke and Lucas are pretty much on their own world, Peyton and Seth are a little past tipsy, Jake and summer are actually having a conversation, and Haley , Nathan Ryan Trey and Marissa are all talking

"So Peyton you want to go upstairs" Seth kinda slurred.

"Mhm" she said back and then followed him inside.

"well, well looks like Cohen's gonna get some" Nathan said.

"Ew shut up" Haley said and smacked him in the arm

"Ha" Ryan laughed.

"Oh man you think it's so funny just wait 'til she starts doing it to you!" Nathan exclaimed "oh I would never!" Haley said smirking

"whatever" Nathan said smiling Haley got up to get another drink but as she turned around she accidentally bumped into Trey and his drink spilled all over her

"Shit! Haley I'm sorry" he apologize and tried to help her clean up but that wasn't the beat idea seeing as he spilled it all over her chest.

"no Trey it's fine really" she told him taking his hands off her soaked top. She walked back to Ryan and Nathan who had to very different looks on their faces. Ryan looked like he was about to kill someone and was shooting daggers at Trey and Nathan looked like he was going to piss his pants it was so funny but he dare not laugh because his arm still hurt from the last Haley-attack he endured. Hey um I think I'm gonna go take a quick shower and get changed" she said motioning to her soaked clothes

"oh yeah no problem" he told her Haley went into the guest room and grabbed a change of clothes just a plain gray sweatshirt blue under shirt and jeans then headed into the guest bathroom to shower... She took a quick shower and then I got out... Then she heard the door handle turn and in the middle of trying to wrap a towel around her, the door swung open, revealing a stunned Nathan , Ryan and Trey fighting over who had to piss the "baddest". Her eyes quickly widened at the sight of the three of them looking at her in shock. She held the towel tightly around her and ran towards the door to shut it. Once she did, she groaned in embarrassment and slid down the door. Down the hall Peyton and Seth decided to take their relationship to the next level. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

Outside...

"Hey Brooke, where did everyone go?" Lucas asked his girlfriend The second those words left his mouth three very shocked guys exited the house then all of a sudden Ryan punched Trey, Nathan grabbed Ryan, Trey grabbed Nathan and then all three of them fell unto the pool with a huge SPLASH!


	14. Chapter 14

I dont own OTH or the OC

sorry it has been soooo long... My spring Break is next week so i Promise to write more... here is a little tidbit of what's to come. :)

Reviews always help me write faster:)

_"SPLASH"_

* * *

Two minutes before...

"damn I can't believe wow!" Trey exclaimed with a smirk on his face that was all it took...

"Trey if you value your life shut up right now!" Ryan said threw his teeth.

"Oh come on Ry that was hot, she's like the hot librarian type... I'd tap that" Trey said knowing it would piss Ryan off.

Without any hesitation Ryan sucker punched Trey and then Nathan grabbed Ryan to stop him but Trey leaped at Ryan and hit Nathan knocking all three of them into the pool.

Brooke and Lucas looked at eachother…

"Wait what just happened?" Brooke exclaimed  
"I have no idea!" Lucas said as try both headed toward the pool.

Haley heard the yelling and huge splash so she got dressed and ran outside.  
When she got into the backyard Lucas was helping Nathan pull something or someone out if the pool at first Haley didn't understand what was happening but then she saw the limp body being dragged out of the pool and Brooke's worried expression and Trey shaking his head in the corner.

"Ryan!" she screamed as she ran over to the edge of the pool  
" Brooke call 911" Lucas shouted

Haley felt like she was going to be sick everything was happening so fast, then she saw the blood coming from his head, quickly she ran and grabbed a towel and held it to stop the blood.

" I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Trey was whispering to himself  
" This is bad, really bad" Nathan said  
"Everyone SHUT UP" Haley finally screamed at that moment nobody moved, they were all shocked at Haley's sudden outburst...

But before they had time to say anything she began to sob uncontrollably. Brooke ran over to comfort her friend but Haley just held Ryan in her arms waiting...

* * *

Ryan was rushed into the emergency room and it left Lucas, Haley, Brooke, Nathan and Trey all in the waiting room...

"I should really call Jake and Seth they're still at the house" Brooke said as she got up.

"Seth, Hey it's Brooke... there's been an accident..."


	15. lifeless

I don't own anything. :)

_"Seth...there's been an accident."_

* * *

Everyone. EVERYONE, was cramed into that waiting room. After Seth got the call he had no choice but to call his parents. When they found out they left the charity event. Kirsten called her father to tell him she would be at work in the morning. and he decided to go to the hospital to. Julie and Jimmy followed them to make sure they were okay. Julie called Marissa not aware of the fact that her and Ryan had broken up. Marissa not wanting to go to the hospital alone called Luke to drive her. So _**everyone was there.**_

"Why haven't they said anything he has been in there for 6 hours!" Kirsten said in frustration.

"Honey we have to be patient, they're doing their job." Sandy said trying to calm her down.

"Well, not good enough" She said as she went to the nurse's station again for an update.

Haley was sitting by herself on the other side of the waiting room away from all the comotion. She wasn't crying, she was trying to be strong, she was being Haley. Nathan who felt very awkward and out of place saw her and almost fell apart. He had known Haley for all of his life, she was his brother's best friend. They had always had a close relationship but not a very public one, he always went to her for advice and even cried infront of her about his dad. Seeing her falling apart all alone in a corner was enough to put him over the edge.

"Hey Hales" He said with a weak smile.

She looked up at her friend and that was all it took... she started balling. Nathan sat down next to her and took her in his arms.

"Shh.. Haley it will be okay..."

"No, Nathan, NO if it was everything was okay he would be out by NOW!" She said and continued crying.

"He is a strong guy Hales, he will pull through" He said trying to calm her.

"Nate, nate what if he doesn't...I can't...I couldn't..." She said into his shirt.

"I know...I know..." He said hugging her tighter.

* * *

Hours passed and Ryan was out of surgery but still hadn't woken up yet. Everyone except Sandy, Kirsten, Seth, Brooke, Haley and Jake had left to get some sleep and change.

"God, I can't wait here anymore..." Brooke said.

"Brooke honey go back to the house we will call you if anything changes" Sandy said with a warm smile.

"Hey I'm gonna come to." Jake said.

"Okay, call if anything happens please." Brooke said.

"Ofcourse" Sandy said with a reassuring nod.

"Hales do you need anything from the house" Brooke said looking sadly at her friend.

"um, no I'm fine." Haley said.

* * *

Brooke and Jake fonally got back to the house and decided to sleep for awhile. Everyone else was still sleeping. The house seemed so quiet, so lifeless, so dead.

* * *

Yeah I am that mean. Short chapter to spark you interest... haha. well reviews are awesome and I know i havent updated in a while but its summer now and the time is now! So please review! :0 And thank you for reading.


End file.
